


Love, Bonds, and Horny Alphas

by tazzy10



Series: Dirige le Monde [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Theo Raeken, Cute, M/M, Mates, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: Mason takes Theo up on approaching him about Corey.





	

Stiles took a deep breath as Theo once again ranted about whatever Scott had done this time. He knew that Theo did not mean to, but sometimes Stiles just wanted to shake his boyfriend and mate until he stopped talking about his rival Alpha. Especially when Theo had just barged over to his table in the library and without even a hello began his rant. 

 

“Theo, babe, I love you. You know that, but I promise that if you do not shut the hell up about Scott right this second, I am going to make Tracey give me some venom and shove it down your dick. Do you understand?” Stiles said with the perfect amount of annoyance, without even looking up from his book. 

 

Theo blinked with his mouth open as he paused mid-rant. “D-d-down my-y...”

 

“Yes, babe. Down your dick, with no remorse.” Stiles replied with perfect deadpan. 

 

“But I…” Theo trailed off as Stiles finally looked up at him and gave Theo the single most dry look he’s ever seen in his entire life and stopped Theo from saying his current thought. 

 

At that moment a soft voice interrupted the impromptu stare off between the mated pair, “Umm, Theo and Stiles, can I maybe talk to you both for a minute?” 

 

Both Theo and Stiles turned to find Mason standing hesitantly by their table seeming like he would bolt any second. Stiles immediately softened and, with a quick glance at Theo who barely nodded, addressed the nervous boy, “Of course, Mason. Have a seat, we’re all ears.” 

 

Mason tentatively sat down in the chair across from them before looking around as if to make sure that no one was watching him. “Uh, well. I just… Theo said that if I was really interested in Corey than to come talk to him. And I… Scott keeps complaining about him but Corey is, well, he’s so sweet and gentle despite everything that’s going on and I just…”

 

Stiles caught his eyes with a soft smile, “You could just fall in love with him, right?”

 

As Mason blushed but nodded, Theo smiled as well and spoke in a tone just as soft as Stiles, “There is nothing wrong with that, Mason. I do have to admit that you and Corey are adorable already, and you approaching us means that you are really serious about him. I don’t mind you dating him and for you to be pack-adjacent, unless you would like to make it more permanent.”

 

There was just the smallest tick from Mason but both Theo and Stiles caught it as one had superior senses and one grew up with the Sheriff. “Mason,” Stiles began, “Do you want to be more than pack-adjacent?”

 

Theo would give it to Stiles that he was being incredibly careful with Corey’s human and was glad for it because he doubted that he would have the patience to deal with Mason. Not that he wouldn’t try to manipulate the situation to his own benefit, but Stiles had an uncanny ability to soothe others without Theo needing to manipulate. It was as useful as it was annoying because Theo was proud of his manipulative skills. 

 

Across the table, Mason fidgeted in the silence left by Stiles’ question before he gathered his courage to answer, “I love Liam. He has been my best friend for years, but with Corey everything is so much more. I want to survive with him and feel like I’m needed like Corey makes me feel. Also, umm, since Stiles left Scott’s been well really aggressive. I always feel like he might come in and hurt Corey when we’re together, and above everything I want Corey to be safe as possible with this life. So, yeah I kind of want to be apart of your pack.”

 

Stiles knew Mason meant every word and beamed at the boy before him, “You do know that means that Theo will have to claim you as his own, if that’s truly what you want.” 

 

“Will that break me out of Scott’s pack?” Mason asked quietly. 

 

With a sad smile, Stiles replied, “No, because there’s not a bond to Scott to break. Why do you think it was so easy for me to leave? Scott does not know how to bond others into his pack so, technically, the only one truly in his pack is Liam and maybe Malia. The rest of us were pack-adjacent.”

 

Mason hummed thoughtfully before nodding, “Oh, okay. Umm, can we do that right now? I didn’t tell Corey I was talking to you because I wanted to surprise him. He’s been really stressed out about the whole thing recently and he told me that you all feel the bonds between each other, so I figured Corey would feel me joining the pack.”

 

Theo threw his head back with a laugh as Stiles smiled and chuckled himself. The two looked at each other with a smile before Theo turned and spoke to Mason, “We can take care of it right now. Also, trust me. Corey will be ecstatic about it.”

 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Mason said with a sure heartbeat and confidant in his decision. 

 

Theo stood and came around the table while Mason stood from his chair. Stiles smiled on at the sight as Theo let his eyes bleed red and his fangs to flash. On instinct, Mason lifted his head to the side and barred his throat for Theo, who immediately took it as the invitation it was and claimed Mason. The new bond slid into place nicely and was quickly the cause of confusion coming from the other bonds, who were inquisitive over the new pack mate. Theo, however, just pulled back and nuzzled his newest human beta. 

 

Stiles suddenly appeared on Mason’s other side and together the Alpha pair cuddled their new pack member. Never being given comfort physically by a pack before, Mason practically melted into Theo’s and Stiles’ cuddles with a small whimper.

 

“Shhh…” Stiles murmured in Mason’s ear. “ I know it’s probably overwhelming but your Alphas are here. We’re not going anywhere, Mase. Tell us what you need.” 

 

“Please. Corey… please. Want Corey. Alpha.” Mason whimpered softly, as the five other bonds seem to flood his being. 

 

Theo shushed Mason before pulling on Corey’s bond and made it known that the boy’s presence was needed. Not even two minutes had passed until Theo felt Corey walk into the library and make his way over to his Alpha. 

 

“Hey Alpha, what’s wrong… Mason? Mason, hey baby it’s okay.” Corey immediately shot forward when he saw Mason’s state and brought Mason into a tight hug as he kissed his forehead, shooting his Alpha a questioning look. 

 

Before either Theo or Stiles could explain what was happening, Mason spoke softly to Corey. “I feel it. How much you care for me, Corey, I can feel it and it’s so deep and warm. I just wanna drown in it.”

 

Corey stared in shock for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization of just why Mason could feel him. “You… You, Mason, you’re pack… you…” 

 

Then, in front of their Alphas, Corey, at a loss for words, pulled Mason in and kissed him with everything he had. Mason’s arms went around Corey’s neck and tightened while he kissed back just as passionately. 

 

Stiles sniffed and swiped a tear away, “They grow up so fast.” Then he turned and punched Theo in the shoulder, “Why didn’t you ever do something that romantic to make me kiss you like that?” 

 

Theo sighed and looked upward, “I am so very sorry that I am not Corey and Mason levels of romantic. I will do something to make it up to you. However, this is coming from you who not even an hour ago was threatening to paralyze my dick.”

 

“You’re right.” Stiles agreed, “We’re much more the kinky cliche than the cute romantics. That just means that I want a bigger passionate event before I kneel for you.” 

 

Theo’s eyes glazed over at Stiles’ last words, “Yeah, okay.” Theo breathed the words out as he painfully adjusted his pants and pictured Stiles actually kneeling for him right in this very moment in the middle of the library. 

 

Stiles hit Theo in the back of the head. “I know you’re horny but like hell are we defiling the innocence of those two precious betas, understood? Josh was one thing, but Corey and Mason are my babies and I will end you if they are in any way defiled of their sweet innocence and naivety. I do not want to even hear you speak about it in front of them.”

 

Next to the arguing Alpha pair, Corey and Mason finally stopped kissing and just rested their foreheads against each other. As they heard the argument, the two just smiled at each other because this was their life now. A loving but crazy pack with caring but partially homicidal, psychopathic Alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> Even when I should be working on other works, these two just speak to me (:


End file.
